mysteriousvaultofsoulsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Submariner
A diver from the salvage ship S.S. Recovery is exploring a wreck to find a treasure when he finds an ancient knife and brings down another diver. They search the wreckage and are attacked by Namor, the Sub-Mariner! He savagely attacks both men, stabbing one and crushing the diving helmet of the other. Namor then turns his attention to the ship, wrecking the propeller and running it aground. He heads back to his underwater home, where he is greeted by the "Holy One", who commends him on his attack against the humans. Namor brings the bodies of the two divers as trophies. His mother, Fen, congratulates him on beginning his war of revenge in such a decisive manner. Namor asks her why their people hate the white earth men so much. She explains that in the year 1920, a research vessel called the Oracle had journeyed to Antarctica and was doing "experiments" with explosives that killed many of their fellow citizens. Since Fen looked most like a human, she was sent to find out more about what was going on. She fell in love with Capt. Leonard McKenzie, and became pregnant by him. The sailors could not understand how she was able to swim in the freezing water. She learned their language and sent back messages to the undersea army that the white men were too strong for them, but they sent an army to fight them anyway. The white men annihilated the attack force, and now, 20 years later, they are ready once again to press an attack against them, and Namor will begin this war. Namor jumps from the plane that he and Namora escaped from their last adventure in. He lands into the waters of the bay around New York City. He is amazed by all the lights and buildings. He suddenly is sucked into a water pump at an electrical plant. He is puled through the pipe and at one point he busts through it. As the workers try to fix the pipe he sneaks above them and watches. He then hits a live electrical wire and thinks it is the humans attacking, so he picks up a girder and throws it at the workers and destroys the main generators. He flees the scene and lands in the lake in Central Park. A policeman sees him and whistles for help. The cop begins to shoot at Namor and the Sub-Mariner is interested in the bullets and grabs one while it is fired at him. The policeman gets an oarsman to take him out on the water after Namor, but Namor again flees the scene. Namor lands in the East River and climbs into the sea wall. There he finds a tramp and demands his clothing. He comes out of the sewers right onto Fifth Avenue. He runs down the street and comes to a house where he tries to enter to get better clothing. He knocks on the door and a butler answers and states that he is not to enter the front door, that he must use the service entrance since he is unkempt and disheveled. A woman inside the home tells the butler to let him inside. Her cigarette slips and catches her clothes on fire. Namor rushes to help and the water inside of his body erupts out and puts out the flame. The woman faints and Namor puts her down on the couch. Then he wraps himself in a curtain and attempts to leave out the second story window. The woman is picked up by an ambulance that was called to the house. Namor jumps onto the ambulance as it leaves for the hospital. He grabs the woman as she is taken inside the hospital. They fly off toward the docks. Namor plans to take her underwater to use against the humans somehow. The police chase him and as Namor dives into the water with the woman, they jump in after him. They struggle underwater and luckily get her before she drowns but with the loss of one of the policemen. After the Sub-Mariner's attack on New York City involving the kidnapping of a girl and the death of an officer, the police begin planning a way to capture the Sub-Mariner. With their searches of the waterways turning up nothing, they would get female office Betty Dean to pose as a damsel in distress to see if the Sub-Mariner would save her. After a week of staking out New York Harbor, Betty would spot the Sub-Mariner and dive into the harbor, pretending to drown. Namor would come to her rescue, however when she would attempt to arrest him, he would swim her out to sea. There he would witness a Nazi bomber and U-Boat attacking an American ship. Namor would go to the ships rescue, taking control of the Nazi sub and using it to destroy the bomber before sinking the sub itself. He would push the sinking ship to a nearby island where Betty Dean would convince him to help the Allied Forces, telling him that not all humans (particularly Americans) are not bloodthirsty. When she mentions that a number of undersea mines are located in the south sea, Namor agrees to go out and destroy them. He does so by tricking Nazi ships into swimming into their path. When another U-Boat happens by, Namor decides instead to turn it's crews over to the Allied Forces and brings it to a British vessel. Afterward, Namor returns to the island where he left Betty and she asks him to help out the human race. This request causes Namor to think deeply... Betty Dean convinces the Sub-Mariner to help the Allies stop Nazi raids on supply planes and ships, and leaves her on the island to be recovered by the Navy. Returning to Atlantis, Namor convinces the Holy One to allow him to use the warships of Atlantis to stop the war. As Namor rushes off to find conflict, he vows to stop the war but not choosing sides, just stopping conflicts caused by the power mad governments forcing it's people to war. He comes across an Allied cargo plane being shot out of the sky. Namor orders his fleet of sky subs to shoot the Nazi fighters out of the sky and then keeps the cargo plane afloat while the crew and cargo can be loaded into one of the Atlantean vessels to be taken to their destination in Norway. Checking how many aboard are dead, Namor comes across a newspaper reporting how an American ship is being held by the Nazi's under suspicion of carrying contraband. The Sub-Mariner rushes out to investigate the situation alone and sneaks aboard the ship, where he convinces the crew to secretly jump ship and take over one of the German U-Boats and use it to sink the other vessel guarding their ship. Their plot is a success, thanks to the help of Namor. When the captain fears they cannot make it out of the area without hitting sea mines, Namor has his Atlantean comrades submerge the mines to eliminate their threats and dives into the water to help lead the ship to safety. The Sub-Mariner helps the US freight ship the "Marie" bringing it to it's intended destination. With the ship safe, it's captain thanks Namor for his help before the Sub-Mariner returns to the sea. Recalling his troops back to Atlantis, Namor decides to ask the Holy One to allow him to return to the surface to help the surface people, considering that he is half human, half Atlantean. The Holy One likes the idea, and although such a request would anger Namor's mother, the Holy One allows him to go. Dressing in a caped outfit, the Sub-Mariner races back to New York City seeking to reunite with Betty Dean, but mindful of the fact that he is still wanted by police. Upon his arrival at the docks on New York Harbor, Namor is spotted by some beat cops who attempt to arrest him. This soon leads to a city wide chase that ends when Namor is downed by a paramedic armed with a sponge doused with chloroform. Namor is then contained in a jail cell and revives to find Betty Dean in his presence. Telling Dean that he has returned to help the human race he asks for an opportunity to prove himself. Such an opportunity arises when reports of a subway flooding are reported. Betty manages to convince her superiors to let him go to prove himself. After rescuing the trapped passengers, Namor investigates the flood and realizes that it's not from a burst pipe. Exploring through the leaks source he stumbles upon a group of thugs tunneling into the New York Treasury, using the water ways defending it's underground safe to flood the subway as a distraction. Namor easily defeats the crooks and prevents them from stealing the bars of gold and silver bullion. When he turns them over to the police, their leader is identified as Mills Gilligan. When they ask how Namor stumbled upon their plot, he explains how he deduced the flood was not from a broken water main. Namor is commended for his aid in stopping a bunch of crooks from stealing from the New York Treasury, proving to the NYPD that he means to help mankind. On their way back to the police station, the patrol wagon carrying the captured crooks is caught in a crash caused by crooks seeking to spring their fellow crooks, however the Sub-Mariner quickly foils this plot and all those involved in the break out are arrested as well. At police headquarters the commissioner and Betty Dean commend Namor for his work, however the Commissioner wants him to stand trail for the murder of a police officer during his earlier arrival in New York. Namor is furious at having to prove himself again, but Betty swears to Namor that they will find him innocent in court and he will be free to go. The Sub-Mariner decides to believe Betty, but secretly gloats to himself that even if he were found guilty they have no power to keep him prisoner. Playing ball, Namor is unaware that his meals fed to him in jail have been drugged to reduce his powers and after being found guilty in court does not have the strength to resist arrest. Put on death row, Namor wonders how his powers have failed him. He continues to be given drugged food until all modes of appeal (initiated by Betty) have been exhausted. Taken to the electric chair, the Sub-Mariner struggles the whole way but it is to no avail. However, when the switch is pulled the jolt of electricity eliminates the drugs effects and restores his super-human powers, allowing him to break free. After smashing the electric chair, Namor smashes through the guards and escapes the prison. Furiously believing that Betty tricked him, he confronts her about the drugging, however she denies involvement. No believing her he tells her that the surface world will pay and flees the scene. Diving into the ocean and swimming back toward Atlantis, Namor vows to renew his aggression toward the surface world. Furious after the Americans botched attempt to execute him, Namor returns to Atlantis and demands the Holy One to allow him to return to New York City and conquer it. The Holy One offers the entire military of Atlantis for this endeavor, however the Sub-Mariner refuses, telling the Holy One that it is a personal affair for him to deal with. Taking a flying sub, the Sub-Mariner rushes back to New York. Leaving the sub below New York Harbor, Namor decides to strike the Statue of Liberty making it the castle of his new empire. After forcing those to on the island to leave, the police are called in and rush toward the island in a ocean liner. Seeing this as a pathetic attempt to stop him, the Sub-Mariner causes the liner to crash into a river boat then heads into the city. At the docks he is attacked by officers armed with metal nets and tear gas but he is able to break free and fly away. He goes to the mayors office and laughs at the mayors warnings that he will call the National Guard if Namor does not cease his hostilities. After roughing up the mayor, Namor continues to terrorize the city. After smashing the EL train, he damages the top of the Empire State Building. As his rampage continues the police Commissioner sends Betty Dean out to try and talk sense into Namor. She isn't sure she can as Namor blamed her for his treatment when he was last in the city but goes anyway. She manages to stop him as he is on his way back to the Statue of Liberty and tries to convince him to stop his hostilities. She warns him that he Human Torch is now a member of the police force. Having heard of the hero before, Namor balks at this warning and tells her that he is not through and to tell her people to send the Torch before diving back into the water. Unimpressed with warnings that the Human Torch would seek to stop his rampage in New York, the Sub-Mariner would leave his base of operations at the Statue of Liberty to cause more chaos in the city. Stealing a depth charge from a naval ship he would set it off above the Hudson Tunnel flooding it. He would then head to the Brooklyn Zoo, after downing an airplane, he would set the animals free. However, when rampaging elephants would threaten the life of an abandoned baby, the Sub-Mariner would go to the child's rescue and deliver it to a nearby hospital. Resuming his rampage, the Sub-Mariner would go to the Brooklyn Bridge where he would begin wrecking it until the Human Torch would catch up to him. The Torch's flame powers would prove to be too much for the Sub-Mariner to handle and he would dive into the water below. As he would swim away, he would vow to the Torch that he would return. The Human Torch has been sent out to find and capture the Sub-Mariner who has been on a rampage through New York. Unable to find trace of him, the Torch returns to headquarters where his commanding officer is angry that he Torch has not yet captured the menace. When reports of the Sub-Mariner come in, the Human Torch rushes off and arrives too late to stop him from wrecking an elevated train. The Torch would repair the damage done by the Sub-Mariner and later would be summoned by Betty Dean. Betty would attempt to convince the Torch that Namor is not that evil, however the Torch would not listen and spring into action when radio reports come in that the Sub-Mariner was attacking the Empire State Building. Again the Human Torch would arrive too late and would have to pause his pursuit to help those endangered by the Sub-Mariner. The same would happen when going to the Brooklyn Zoo where the Torch would have to stop to help recapture all the freed animals. Finally catching up with the Sub-Mariner at the Brooklyn Bridge, the Human Torch's flame powers would force the Atlantean to flee the scene, however he would vow to return and face the Human Torch soon. Following his first encounter with the Human Torch, Namor the Sub-Mariner vows to defeat his foe and continue his acts of vengeance against the city of New York. Swimming out to where he has his air-sub parked, he takes a canister of compressed air to use against the Torch, taking it to his hideout at the Statue of Liberty. When the Torch arrives, Namor manages to knock the hero into the harbor with a blast of compressed air. In the water, Namor is able to knock the Torch out and decides to take him back to Atlantis to figure out how he works. However, when preparing to leave, the Sub-Mariner accidentally turns on his cylinder of compressed air, trapping the Torch in an air bubble. Attempting to grab the Torch fails and the android manages to float to the surface where he manages to get free of the water and escape with his flame powers. Although his enemy has escaped, the Sub-Mariner begins plotting anew. The Torch returns to police headquarters, where he reports back to his commander. Once more Betty Dean tries to convince the Torch that the Sub-Mariner is not truly evil, but when a television broadcast of the Sub-Mariner warning the Torch to stay out of his affairs, the Torch flashes off to the television station to stop him. There, they engage in a brief battle, Where the Torch chases the Sub-Mariner to the city reservoir. The Sub-Mariner plays into the Torch's hand when he dives into the water and is weakened by the chlorine used to clean it. Before he can escape, the Human Torch places flames over the water and calls for a military plane to bomb the water. However, the explosions only succeed in knocking the Sub-Mariner out of the water leading to another clash between the two super-humans. The Sub-Mariner's ankle wings are burned in the battle making it impossible for him to fly, however he manages to take control of the military plane, tossing the pilot out. As he attempts to flee back to the water front, the Torch destroys the plane, but Namor manages to escape once more. Both men come up with ideas to stop one another. The Torch returns to the police station where to the chemical lab where the scientist on duty tells the Torch that sulfuric acid may be powerful enough to stop the Sub-Mariner, telling him that the Toprey Chemical company has a large supply. Rushing there, the Torch is surprised to find that the Sub-Mariner has come here seeking a chemical means to stop the Human Torch as well. A battle breaks out, however the Sub-Mariner manages to keep the Torch distracted by setting a case of Nitro to explode. While the Torch is busy trying to put out the flames, the Sub-Mariner finds what he is looking for: a translite case. Taking it downstairs, the Sub-Mariner uses it to encase the Human Torch, cutting him off from the air he needs to ignite his flame. The Torch is unable to shatter the case as it is composed of a rubber like material. However, the Sub-Mariner soon learns that there is no way to remove the Torch from the premises as lifting the case would expose the Torch to the air he would need to escape. Caught in a checkmate, the two foes begin to think of ways to get themselves out of their predicaments. The Sub-Mariner has trapped the Human Torch in a translite tube, thereby cutting off the Torch's access to the air needed to ignite his flame. However, Namor cannot do anything with the Torch as if he lifts the tube it will let in air for the Torch to use his powers. With their battle deadlocked, both super-humans are left to wonder what to do. Just then, Betty Dean and the police rush in and Betty convinces Namor to let the Torch free, promising that they will leave him alone if he promises to leave New York. The Sub-Mariner decides to listen, letting the Torch loose and departs to return to Atlantis. After his clash with the Human Torch, the Sub-Mariner decides to return to Atlantis even though his mission was a failure. After two days travelling in his aero-sub, he would arrive home. There he would tell the emperor of his failure who would suspend him from all active service. While in Maine, Luther Robbins and Lynne Harris would read about Namor's most recent attack on the surface world. Deciding that Namor is a threat that needs to be dealt with, Arthur hires Cap'n Bob and the crew of the "Colleen" to track down Atlantis and attack it. Using spot lights to attract Namor to the surface, the ships attack and Atlantis answers in kind by sending their military fleet to counter attack. During the fight, Namor boards the Colleen and captures Lynne taking her aboard his aero-sub to take back to Atlantis. Arthur would hop into a sub and chase after them, using a torpedo to destroy Namor's vessel. With Lynne unharmed, Arthur recovers her and hopes that Namor has been destroyed. However, the Sub-Mariner had survived and vows to get revenge against the surface dwellers who have come to attack his home. After his first failed attempt to destroy Namor, Luther Robinson leads a team of men onto the Antarctic continent to try and storm the kingdom of Atlantis. They are confronted by an army of Atlantean warriors who slay all the attackers except for Robinson and one other, taking them prisoner. They are brought before the Emperor, however when Namor tries to attack Luther he is taken away. Deciding to teach the American a lesson, Namor gets Droma's aid to attack their ship the "Colleen". Sneaking aboard, Namor and Dorma capture Lynn Harris -- Luther's lover -- and Namor sends Dorma to bring Lynn back to Atlantis. Namor is soon spotted by the ships guards and escapes by stealing one of their airplanes. Hiding it near the surface entrance to Atlantis, Namor goes back to the ship and sneaks aboard through the chain locker. Inside, Namor sets the explosives aboard to explode and escapes before the ship is sunk, killing it's entire crew. Meanwhile, Dorma finds that Lynn could not handle the freezing cold of the antarctic waters and places her in a bed to recover. When Namor tells Luther that he has his woman hostage, Luther becomes more determined to escaping. Using a knife and his fellow prisoner using the sharp edge of his pocket watch, they both manages to chisel their way out of their icy prison and free Lynn. Escaping to the surface they find the hidden plane and use it to escape. As they fly away they are watched by Namor, who planned this all along, not wishing Luther to be executed after the Emperor finished interrogating him. After allowing Luther Robinson and Lynn Harris escape, the Sub-Mariner learns that his mother Princess Fen intended for Namor to marry Lynn. Convinced that this is her wishes, the Sub-Mariner agrees to go out and recapture her when they learn that their plane had crashed near Atlantean outpost #203. Taking some Amphibian vessels, Namor leads an army to the crash site to find it deserted. Spotting a Nazi U-Boat not far away, they realize that the humans had been rescued at sea. Namor and his army attack the U-Boat, forcing their way inside and fighting off the Nazi's until Namor nabs Lynn and leaves, telling the captain that he has no interest in their conflicts on the surface. However, when back aboard his Amphibian craft, Namor spots a British Destroyer off in the distance and decides to stay and enjoy the battle. His mood changes when the British ship fires upon him, making him order his men to sink both ships, which is done successfully. As they leave, Lynn demands to know what Namor wants from her, and the Sub-Mariner tells her -- to her horror -- that she is to be his bride. When she wonders how she will survive the cold climate, Namor tells her that she will undergo a process that will allow her to breath under water and withstand the cold water. Back at Atlantis Lynn is left in the care of Fen and Dorma until the surgery can take place. Just as the process is finishing, Luther (having survived and was rescued by a British life boat) bursts into the room and grabs Lynn and escapes before Namor can stop him. Following his failed attempt to make Lynn Harris his bride, the Sub-Mariner is at a loss at what to do with himself. Lady Dorma suggests that Namor decide to resume his adventuring, prompting Namor to once more turn his attention to the war going on in Europe. Namor and Dorma pay a visit to Toro the tailor of Atlantis and they are given durable costumes as well as specially made gas masks. With Dorma having undergone a process to allow her to breath above water. Swimming to a French island, they decide to stop to rest and are soon taken prisoner. Brought before the governor, he hears that Namor intends to lend his aid in the war effort. The governor agrees to let Namor and Dorma continue on their way if they promise to leave the island right away, or face imprisonment. Just then, an army of Nazi fighter jets attack, dropping paratroopers to secure the land. With Namor and Dorma's aid, the French army manages to shoot all the ships out of the sky, taking the surviving Nazi's prisoner. Namor condemns the senselessness of the surface mens war . Following their battle against Nazi parachute troops on a French controlled island, the Sub-Mariner decides that there is still more that he can do to help end the war that is ravaging Europe. Gaining permission to speak with the German lieutenant, Namor manages to frighten him into telling about a secret Nazi submarine base located on a remote island near Florida. Deciding to go and investigate the location, Namor sends Dorma back to Atlantis to bring back an army of Aero-Subs to help with his plan. Arriving at the island, Namor waits until dark and sneaks to shore. Knocking out any guards that he sees, Namor takes a number of cables and ties them to the motors of the Nazi U-Boats. Then stealing a bunch of grenades, he camps out in a cave until dawn. When he gets a smoke signal from Dorma, signalling that his army has arrived and are waiting for his signal, he begins tossing grenades at the Nazi camp, catching the soldiers within completely off guard. While the enemy is distracted, Namor then has his fleet of Aero-Subs pull all the Nazi U-Boats out of the harbor and takes them back to the French island where they are delivered to the general in charge. After their successful mission, Namor decides to return to America to adventure further. After destroying a Nazi sea base, the Sub-Mariner decides to return to the United States to search for Lynn Harris and Luther Robinson and force them to return to Atlantis with him. Disguising himself as a police officer, he tracks them down to their home in New York City. When the couple attempts to fight him off, he proves to be too strong and he beats them into submission. Forcing them to accompany him back to Atlantis, they hitch a ride out to sea aboard a cruise ship until they are far enough away from the States for Namor to summon an Aero-Sub to collect them. Back in Atlantis, Luther is forced to undergo the same procedure as Lynn that will allow him to breath underwater. After the operation is completed, Luther and Lynn break free and attempt to flee Namor's home. The Sub-Mariner follows after them and fights Luther into submission. Accepting absolute defeat, Luther and Lynn agree to return with Namor back to his kingdom. Category:Comics